User of the Year 2006
User of the Year 2006 was Board 8's fourth annual UotY competition, hosted by Smurf. The List 1. FFDragon 2. Transience 3. SHINE GET 64 4. ExthaNemesis 5. Amazing Telephone 6. Makeyourchance 7. HaRRicH 8. Explicit Content 9. ApplekidJosh 10. Sir Chris 11. yoblazer33 12. Steinershocker 13. Leonhart 14. Ayvuir 15. Tombs 16. Heroic Metool 17. Shadow Ryoko 18. Shake 19. SemiFinal vs Belarus 20. WVI 21. KleenexTissue50 22. Adept of Aiur 23. SythaWarrior 24. Aeon Azuran 25. Janus5000 26. Shoenin_Kakashi 27. Paratroopa1 28. Mumei 29. PepsiPlunge 30. Lopen 31. Heroic Mario 32. gotspork 33. Sesshomaru Purified 34. UltimaterializerX 35. Wanglicious 36. HoratioQHornblower 37. Do not even ask 38. the icon ownz all 39. Lucid Faia 40. CycloReaper 41. Mooglekupo141 42. Pleinair 43. Tom Bombadil 44. XxSoulxX 45. Lettuce Kefka 46. TheCruelAngel 47. Not Dave 48. My Immortal 49. Agasonex 50. Kosmo Trainer 51. RpgGamer 52. SineNomine 53. Tweeeked 54. Mr Lasastryke 55. Mega Mana 56. Slowflake 57. Master Moltar 58. raytan7585 59. Cokes311 60. s0ber 61. WiggumFan267 62. JonPen 63. Karma Hunter 64. Eggplant Lord 65. snailien 66. ohfennsiv 67. ff6man 68. Robazoid 69. alpha door 70. SA2Tails 71. Paperwarrior 72. HeroicGammaRay 73. Dragonair 74. Smurf 75. jeevesthemole 76. futuresuperstar 77. LokiGamer 78. Caelus 79. GamerPanda 80. Alex Shelley 81. FrostHarpy 82. lcadwallader 83. Lagoona 84. Drakeryn 85. bokunokuso 86. meisnewbie 87. Brainstruck 88. Villainous Mr Bucket 89. Talkin Tate 90. Grapefruitking 91. DSRage 92. _Harmonica_ 93. Super Saiyan Gnome 94. Crono801 95. ertyu 96. Zylo The Wolf 97. Repus_Yortsed 98. Gaiden Z 99. Wedge Antilles 100. soiledtrousers 101. swirldude 102. charmander6000 103. TenkoStar17 104. Gr8CyberMonkey 105. sephsblade 106. ZenOfThunder 107. SlightlyEroticPigeon 108. SephirothG 109. Pats_Dynasty 110. Kraidfan101 111. Draco1214 112. Brett with Atreyu 113. MyWorldisSquare 114. Steal This Account 115. charmander6000 116. Naye745 117. kenrmcha 118. sephsblade 119. Xenobi 120. yoshiking 121. lol internet 122. Grandfool 123. BIGPUN9999 124. ShadowAvatar87 125. Grand_Healer 126. xXSabin FigaroXx 127. Pathetique 128. SSJ3Popo 129. Jecht 130. Angsty_Lou 131. Andel 132. The Utility Man 133. DaveTheUseless 134. War13104 135. Celes42 136. Lightbearer75 137. thundersheep 138. Dragonsfury 139. SephirothG 140. perdevious 141. Darkeklipse 142. Princess Anri 142. FFR2 143. X_Dante_X 144. Zachnorn 145. voltch 146. Lady Miaow 147. Kali101 148. chocoboslayer 149. MyWorldisSquare 150. Ry Senkari 151. Scythe Marshall 152. XIII is cool 153. Forceful Dragon 154. finalbowser 155. ObscureMammoth 156. SuperSmash Master 157. RisingTorrent 158. GANON1025 159. Celtic Guardian 7 160. SonikkuGBA 161. Cat1001 162. outback 163. Viper Vixen 164. Liquid Assault 165. arkenaga 166. RafNasty 167. LC11 168. PhantomLink 169. vash_131 170. Luis_Sera 171. FastFalcon05 172. Silencer S 173. magicians magic hat 174. Kuge 175. cyrax dioxide 176. longbladeofhiko 177. Kapik 178. Inviso 179. meche313 180. supdawg 181. marioinblack 182. Red XII 183. EDouble 184. CrisCrossCass 185. Kyle Bowen 186. Shaduln 187. H4L187 188. Alanna82 189. Strife2 190. ArkGear 191. Fantusta 192. Maniac64 193. Giggsalot 194. Coffee Ninja 195. BlAcK TuRtLe 196. th3l3fty 197. DarkLazarus 198. Jessa 199. Kawaiifan 200. tnote827 201. FAHtastic 202. Vlado 203. jaw70 204. Milk Nukem 205. TheRock1525 206. Redtooth 207. the jp 208. meeptroid 209. Fuzzles 210. MechaSolidSnake 211. darkx5642358951 212. Viviff 213. Ringworm 214. Charton 215. SirBinro 216. Durango 217. Nipple 218. Kasbo 219. Kellstrom 220. Tai Category:User of the Year